Megaman Tempo Character Gallery
This article is a showcase of all of the characters seen in the Megaman Tempo series. They are placed into subsections based upon their supposed evolutionary lineages (ex: Humanoids, Mammals, Crustaceans, et cetera), and from there are listed alphabetically. As most characters have yet to receive any form of artwork to their names, many characters will utilize silhouettes of various Temproids, depending on which chassis they are intended to use. Currently, any characters with an unknown chassis system, of a chassis system yet to be illustrated or of an organic nature (specifically, Humans) will be shown to have a silhouetted Joe-Class chassis body for males or Josephine-Class chassis body for females until further notice. Humans Mystery Josephine.png|Dr. Adelaide Kakinski Humanoids Mystery Joe.png|Bias Mystery Joe.png|Cleric Mystery Joe.png|Commander Synth Mystery Joe.png|Dekoi Mystery Joe.png|Double Gemini Mystery Joe.png|Echo Mystery Josephine.png|Electronika Mystery Joe.png|Enjin Mystery Josephine.png|Eve Mystery Jock.png|Formal Mystery Joe.png|Funk Mystery Joe.png|General Sur Mystery Joe.png|General Tanker Mystery Joe.png|Goth Mystery Joe.png|Innocent Virgo Mystery Joe.png|Lyric Mystery Joe.png|Mic Mystery Joe.png|Mono Phono.png|Phono Mystery Joe.png|Rhythm Mystery Joe.png|Sharp Mystery Josephine.png|Sonnet Mystery Jock.png|Stereo Mystery Joe.png|Taps Tempo.png|Tempo Mystery Joe.png|Trance Mystery Joe.png|Zilch Amphibians Mystery Joe.png|Cresturnewt Mystery Joe.png|Dalmatina Mystery Joe.png|Deadeye Chalazodes Mystery Jock.png|Either/Or Feryops Mystery Joe.png|Leap Ixalotriton Mystery Jock.png|Pithed Croaker Mystery Jock.png|Plagueis Thanatoad Arthropods Mystery Kramer.png|_____ Arthropleura Mystery Joe.png|_____ Eurypterid Mystery Joe.png|_____ Solifuge Mystery Jock.png|_____ Tardigrade Mystery Kramer.png|Assassin Spidsnuck Boomboom Kuwanger.png|Boomboom Kuwanger Mystery Joe.png|Chopter Yellowjacket Mystery Coleman.png|Copy Flea Mystery Joe.png|Dauber Mystery Joe.png|Deforest Termight Mystery Joe.png|Doubletake Goliathan Mystery Joe.png|Everywhere Leafhopper Mystery Joe.png|Fair Scale Mystery Kramer.png|Gentleman Stickhopper Mystery Joe.png|Gravant Guard Harvest Man.png|Harvest Man Mystery Joe.png|Hidden Caddisguise Mystery Joe.png|Invader Zoean Mystery Coleman.png|Laser Krill Magnum Myriapod Rough Draft.jpg|Magnum Myriapod Mystery Joe.png|Mason Ephippium Mystery Joe.png|Mecha Nymph Mystery Joe.png|Modus Operandiaea Mystery Jock.png|Nest Bumbler Mystery Jock.png|Overlooked Mite Mystery Josephine.png|Pain Lobster Pinch Crayster.png|Pinch Crayster Mystery Kramer.png|PFC Conehead Mystery Joe.png|PFC Gryllus Mystery Joe.png|Pierce Serqet Mystery Joe.png|Pollen Euglossine Mystery Joe.png|Prickly Treehopper Mystery Josephine.png|Princess Honey Mystery Kramer.png|Puncture Thornhawk Mystery Joe.png|Pupate Splatterkiller Mystery Josephine.png|Queen Vespa Reentry Copepod Rough Draft.jpg|Reentry Copepod Mystery Jock.png|Resident Weevil Mystery Joe.png|Scraper Trilobite Slumber Fly Concept 1.png|Slumber Fly Mystery Kramer.png|Springtail Jack Mystery Joe.png|Sting Wasp Mystery Joe.png|Swarm Killbee Mystery Joe.png|Whip Vinegaroon Mystery Joe.png|Yagi Xylotoles Birds Mystery Joe.png|_____ Grebe Arsenal Cassowar Rough Draft.jpg|Arsenal Cassowar Mystery Joe.png|1st Lieutenant Bonaparte Mystery Joe.png|Africus Hammerkop Mystery Kramer.png|Arsenal Cassowar Mystery Kramer.png|Aquilon Snipiper Mystery Joe.png|Auster Tanager Balance Thoth.png|Balance Thoth Mystery Joe.png|Boreas Ptarmigan Mystery Joe.png|Bright Horus Mystery Jock.png|Chillax Penguido Mystery Joe.png|Circius Takahē Mystery Joe.png|Co-Op Merganser Mystery Kramer.png|Dangerous Diatryma Divebomb Harpy Rough Draft.jpg|Divebomb Harpy Mystery Joe.png|Euro Lovebirds, Austereo & Notusette Mystery Joe.png|Eurus Pheasant Mystery Kramer.png|Fiber Cranelight Iapyx Iiwi.png|Iapyx Iiwi Mystery Joe.png|Immolate Phoenix Mystery Joe.png|Libonotus Albatross Mystery Joe.png|Lips Myna Mystery Joe.png|Metal Cockatolis Mystery Kramer.png|Multiplicity Stork Mystery Joe.png|Petrol Petrel Mystery Joe.png|PFC Coot Mystery Coleman.png|Riddleme Quail Mystery Joe.png|Scud Pelican Submachine Gull.png|Submachine Gull Mystery Joe.png|Subsolanus Spoonbill Mystery Joe.png|Toggle Hypergriff Mystery Joe.png|Unholy Ulama Mystery Joe.png|Vulturnus Gymnogyps Zephyr Quetzal.png|Zephyr Quetzal Bony Fish Mystery Kramer.png|_____ Oarfish Mystery Joe.png|Crimson Herring Drawn Wedgetang.png|Drawn Wedgetang Mystery Jock.png|Dreadnought Coelacannon Mystery Jock.png|Dunk Leosteus Mystery Joe.png|Freezerburn Duet (Freeze Chilapia & Burn Grilapia) Mystery Joe.png|Frenzy Fearanha Mystery Kramer.png|Gluttonous Gulper Mystery Joe.png|Laylow Halibot Mystery Joe.png|Lost Seadragon Mystery Joe.png|Persuasive Seamonk Pilot Naucrates.png|Pilot Naucrates Tease Premnas.png|Tease Premnas Mystery Joe.png|Torpedo Barracuda Mystery Joe.png|Unkillable Kokanee Mystery Joe.png|Void Hunter Cartilaginous Fish Looming Manta.png|Looming Manta Sledge Hammerhead.png|Sledge Hammerhead Cnidarians Mystery Kramer.png|Frozen Hydroid Mystery Joe.png|Immortal Nutricool Echinoderms Mystery Kramer.png|_____ Crinoid Mystery Kramer.png|Carve Wittlestar Mystery Jock.png|String Holothurian Fungi Mystery Joe.png|Groovy Amanita Mammals Mystery Joe.png|_____ Ahuizotl Mystery Joe.png|_____ Devil Abusive Silverback Rough Draft.jpg|Abusive Silverback Mystery Joe.png|Achtung Gearkat Mystery Jock.png|Ambush Moliger Mystery Joe.png|Baaaad Aries Mystery Jock.png|Bamboozooka Pandarmed Mystery Joe.png|Barbastelle Mystery Joe.png|Battering Ram Mystery Joe.png|Blazing Firefox Mystery Jock.png|Blunderbuss MUSKrET Mystery Josephine.png|Breach Orcat Mystery Jock.png|Clumsy Elephino Mystery Joe.png|Compensate Dingolem Mystery Joe.png|Corporal Genet Mystery Joe.png|Counterfeit Okapi Mystery Joe.png|Crescent Kirin Mystery Joe.png|Despair Bubonis Mystery Joe.png|Dimensional Springbok Mystery Joe.png|Drain Chupacogra Mystery Joe.png|Enditall Lemming Mystery Jock.png|Ephialtes Bakuma Mystery Jock.png|Excavate Armadrillo Mystery Joe.png|Fetch Redrover Fever Ubasti.png|Fever Ubasti Gigawatt Cheetur Concept.png|Gigawatt Cheetur Mystery Jock.png|Gleek Gorillama Mystery Joe.png|Glint Takin Mystery Joe.png|Grazewound Neighsayer Mystery Joe.png|Hellion Babirusa Hyperactive Hyena Concept.png|Hyperactive Hyena Mystery Jock.png|Impervious Griptodon Mystery Joe.png|Impulse Tigrrr Mystery Joe.png|Indescent Skunkill Mystery Jock.png|Killer Quickhatch Mystery Joe.png|Lance Seagoat Mystery Josephine.png|Lively Narica Mystery Joe.png|Lokos Mystery Joe.png|Lowblow Boxen Mystery Joe.png|Messy Slimodon Mystery Jock.png|Miasma Muskox Mystery Joe.png|Mischief Marmoset Mystery Joe.png|Montane Marozi Mystery Jock.png|Motherly Hathor Mystery Joe.png|Nocturne Potoroo Mystery Jock.png|Pangolin Mystery Joe.png|Pretentious Poodlemur Mystery Joe.png|Propulsor Cacomissile Mystery Jock.png|Quick Ziphius Mystery Joe.png|Ragondin Mystery Joe.png|Range Sagittarius Return Necromanubiser.png|Return Necromanubiser Mystery Kramer.png|Rotate Gyraffe Savage Lotor.png|Savage Lotor Secret Daubentonia.png|Secret Daubentonia Mystery Joe.png|Sharpshoot Myrmecophage Mystery Joe.png|Skid Shisas Mystery Joe.png|Slippery Bunyip Mystery Jock.png|Soprano Walrut Mystery Josephine.png|Split Manananggal Mystery Joe.png|Sprint Harunner Mystery Joe.png|Stampede Aurochs Mystery Joe.png|Steam Typus Mystery Joe.png|Surprising Magathorium Mystery Joe.png|Swift Chimpala Mystery Joe.png|Swing Trunko Mystery Jock.png|Thrash Buffaleo Timid Fennec Concept.png|Timid Fennec Unload Shardvark Rough Draft.jpg|Unload Shardvark Mystery Joe.png|Wavemotion Cyclops Mystery Joe.png|Wintery Yak Mollusks Mystery Joe.png|Badaboom Orthoflareas Mystery Joe.png|Brawler Cuttlefist Mystery Joe.png|Chainsaw Snail Mystery Joe.png|Detach Nudibranch Mystery Joe.png|Ktulu Mystery Joe.png|Molten Slug Mystery Joe.png|Razoredge Skallop Mystery Jock.png|Scuttle Kraken Plants Mystery Kramer.png|Ancient Medusagyne Mystery Kramer.png|Ashen Fireweed Mystery Coleman.png|Crybaby Mandragora Mystery Josephine.png|Etiquette Macadame Helios Sunflower Rough Draft.jpg|Helios Sunflower Mystery Joe.png|Reflex Mimosa Mystery Kramer.png|Shrapnel Flaktus Mystery Kramer.png|Sunburn Putchki Mystery Joe.png|Timbrrr Conifury Mystery Josephine.png|Unruly Pistachio Reptiles Mystery Joe.png|Alternate Trimorphodon Burly Parlangua Rough Draft.jpg|Burly Parlangua Mystery Joe.png|Clever Deinoknifus Mystery Kramer.png|Conjoined Wadjet Mystery Joe.png|Death Rattler Mystery Jock.png|Doomsday Komodose Jumpstart Dragoon Rough Draft.jpg|Jumpstart Dragoon Mystery Joe.png|Kaikias Urvogel Mystery Joe.png|Mad Jackson Mystery Kramer.png|Overkill Hydra Mystery Joe.png|Parasail Olophus Mystery Joe.png|Piston Styractuator Mystery Joe.png|Primordial Grootslang Mystery Joe.png|Replacement Changeling Mystery Jock.png|Rockroller Assaultasaurus Sadistic Sobek.png|Sadistic Sobek Mystery Joe.png|Search Cobra Mystery Joe.png|Stonecold Battlelisk Mystery Joe.png|Terror Skink Mystery Joe.png|Thagomiser Stegosour Mystery Joe.png|Tropic Searofrysis Mystery Jock.png|Xylostein Kappa Synapsids Mystery Joe.png|_____ Lystrosaurus Mystery Joe.png|Sever Diemetrodon Worms Mystery Joe.png|Confused Hallucigenia Mystery Joe.png|Douse Palouse Miscellaneous Evolution Characters either belonging to evolutionary lineages where there is only one created character to represent it, or hybridized characters representing more than one lineage. Mystery Joe.png|Awkward Cranetoad Mystery Joe.png|Bio Crustacean Mystery Joe.png|Bossy Jackgrass Mystery Joe.png|Gelous Amebozoa Mystery Joe.png|Mach Seaturtledove Mystery Joe.png|Pop Stagpie Mystery Joe.png|Rampant Loonicorn Mystery Joe.png|Rebreath Axolotter Mystery Joe.png|Seapunk Scorporpoise Mystery Joe.png|Shock Seabeast Mystery Joe.png|Squat Badgeroom Mystery Joe.png|Tantrum Sharkuckoo Mystery Joe.png|Techno Woollybear Mystery Joe.png|Voracious Swangler Unknown Evolution Mystery Joe.png|Covert Steel Mystery Joe.png|Defilade Tin Mystery Joe.png|Depth Titanium El Fin.png|El Fin Mystery Joe.png|Ghost Mercury Mystery Joe.png|Half-Full Aquarius Mystery Joe.png|Intercept Aluminum Mystery Joe.png|Leopardon Mystery Joe.png|Ordinance Lead Mystery Joe.png|Ra Data Mystery Joe.png|Recon Copper Mystery Joe.png|Salted Brass Mystery Joe.png|Salvo Zinc Mystery Joe.png|Strategic Iron Mystery Joe.png|Surveillance Gold Mystery Joe.png|Tactical Silver Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Galleries